


a little, oh a little bit

by raedear



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 parts of a 5+ 1 fic, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Unbetaed we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27206713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raedear/pseuds/raedear
Summary: Every way you meet is a meet-cute when you're cute.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 23
Kudos: 125
Collections: Good Intentions: Abandoned and Unfinished WIPs





	a little, oh a little bit

**Author's Note:**

> 3 parts of what was going to be a 5 + 1 fic (5 times Yuuri was Viktor's hero, one time Viktor was Yuuri's), entirely based on the first part, which is something that actually happened to me irl. Sadly, I did not take the pretty girl who helped me cross the road for coffee. Who knows, maybe I'll add to this in the future, but for now I'm letting this fic go c:

There are a great many benefits to long hair. You're always warm, it looks glamorous with very little effort, and you always have something to play with when you need your hands to be busy. 

There are also a great many downsides. When the wind is wild, and the rain seems to have a personal vendetta against anyone stupid enough to be caught in it, loose long hair is a nightmare.

Viktor was reflecting on this as he waited to cross the road. The wind seemed to come from every direction at once, and no matter how he turned his head or how much he tried to push it away, his hair seemed determined to blind him. Coupled with the dark and the rain, he was briefly concerned he'd be stuck there forever, waiting for a gap in the traffic he'd never see. His umbrella had long since given up the ghost, his bag seemed destined to follow it, and he clung to the strap with both hands as the wind howled around him.

He jumped when a hand touched his elbow, and fruitlessly turned his head to see who it was. His hair found new life and whipped ever harder around his face. Of all the days for his bobble to snap.

'It's safe to cross but you'll need to take my word for it!' A soft _woof!_ punctuated the man's words. Viktor laughed, and held out his arm.

'My hero! Help me across?'

'Ah- Yes!' A strong hand gripped Viktor's arm and tugged lightly. He followed, laughing again as the wind shifted and blew from behind, pushing them across the road, his hair streaming in front of his face.

The man led him safely across and into a covered bus shelter. Viktor finally managed to gather his hair and push it back, smiling brightly at his rescuer. 

He was _gorgeous_. All honey-brown eyes and messy black hair. The tiniest poodle Viktor had ever seen gamboled about at his feet. 

'Thank you so much...' He trailed off, looking expectantly at the man.

'Yuuri.' The dim light of the nearby lamppost was just bright enough to see the blush that rose in his cheeks.

' _Yuuri._ I'm Viktor. Does my hero have time for a coffee?'

* * *

  
  


Viktor's customer-service smile was starting to fray around the edges. 

'I just don't understand what's _so hard_ about my coffee order?’ The man had been ranting for a solid minute, Viktor could feel his cheek starting to twitch. ‘Why can't you get it right? It's a large skinny mocha with half decaf, half espresso, extra whip, exactly 190 degrees. It’s simple. A chimp could make it.’

_Deep breaths Vitya. One more hour and you can go home to Makkachin._

‘I’m sorry your coffee isn’t to your liking, sir. Can I ask what’s wrong with it specifically so I can remake it?’

The man scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

‘What _isn’t_ wrong with it? It’s _clearly_ all espresso, it’s _cold_ , it’s _not_ skinny, and it’s the wrong size!’ 

Viktor looked at the cup in his hand. It was definitely large. He had definitely put in one shot of decaf, one shot of caffeinated, he had watched the thermometer like a hawk as it crept up to 190. That drink was perfect. He screamed a little internally, and tightened his smile.

‘I’m sorry that’s your experience. I’ll remake it right away, if you just want to pass me that one back.’

The man scoffed again, and shoved the cup across the counter. It tipped alarmingly towards Viktor, but wobbled itself back up right. Viktor picked it up and dumped it in the sink to deal with later. 

‘Get it right this time.’

Turning to the cups gave Viktor a brief second of freedom to drop his customer service smile and indulge himself in pulling a truly ugly face at the milk steamer. He picked up a large and medium, and turned back around.

‘Just to make sure everything is just as you’d like it, this is the large cup you want, yes?’ He held out the large paper cup in his left hand. ‘And not this medium one?’

‘ _Obviously_ I want the large, as I told you _five times_ already.’ He pointed at Viktor’s right hand, and the medium cup. Viktor knew his name. He’d written on the previous cup himself. It just didn’t seem worth expending the emotional energy needed to actually use it when the man was so determined to make every word he said drip with sarcasm. 

‘Of course.’ 

A medium cup needed one pump less of mocha than a large. He counted them out loud as he worked. A skinny drink needed skim milk, so he narrated getting that out of the fridge. Decaf had to be done first, and then standard espresso, so every step of that was audible as though he was training a new start. Every 10 degrees on the thermometer got a shoutout, 190 got an especially loud not at all sarcastic ‘ _yay!_ ’. Even the extra whipped cream on top got a mention, and as he finished the drink he put the lid on the cup right in front of the customer so he’d know _exactly_ how much effort his drink took.

‘There you are sir, one skinny mocha, half and half espresso, extra whip, exactly 190 degrees. I hope this one is more to your liking.’

The customer snatched the cup from his hand and stared at him unblinking as he took a quick sip. 

‘It’s _cold_.’ 

Viktor clenched a fist beneath the counter.

‘You may have gotten a mouthful of cream sir, I assure you, the coffee itself is hot.’ The milk jug was still steaming, inches from his hand. If it was cold, he was bald.

‘How _dare_ you? I know how to drink coffee, this coffee is cold! Are you an idiot? Get me your _manager,_ I can’t believe the _idiots_ they’ve started to hire here!’ The customer’s voice grew louder with every word, and Viktor drew back from the counter a little in shock. 

‘I- I’m sorry. There’s no manager today, just me.’

‘Just _you_? An idiot who can’t make a _simple drink_?’ The man was red in the face, and clearly gearing up to say more, when a voice interrupted.

‘Hey! Don’t speak to him like that!’ 

Viktor and the customer both turned to look at the man who spoke in shock. He was standing by the till, glaring at the irate customer through smudged glasses.

‘ _Excuse me?_ ’ 

‘You ordered a stupid drink, that’s not his fault! Don’t take it out on him because you’re too much of an idiot to realise whipped cream is cold!’

The customer drew himself up as tall as he could, towering over the man with the glasses. ‘I will _have you know_ that _I_ am a--’

‘I don’t care,’ interrupted the boy with the glasses. ‘I truly, _truly_ do not care. Get out. Take your terrible coffee order, and get out. What kind of person goes into a coffeeshop, goes _anywhere_ , and behaves like this? Are you five years old? Are you a child, throwing a tantrum?’

Viktor watched their argument from behind the counter, a giddy feeling rising in his chest. He had never seen someone turn purple the way stupid-drink-customer was. It was the best day of his working life. 

Stupid-drink-man gave an affronted scoff - _that’s a new one_ , thought Viktor - whipped his sunglasses from the front of his shirt, and tipped his nose in the air. 

‘See if I ever come back here! You’ve lost a customer today!’ 

_Oh no. How terrible._

‘Have a nice day sir!’ Viktor called cheerfully after him as he stormed through the front door. He turned to his saviour, a true and bright grin on his face.

‘My hero! What can I get you?’ 

The man with the glasses didn’t look so good. He had one hand on the counter, and his face was a little pale.

‘I can’t believe I did that, what was I thinking?’ he seemed to be muttering to himself, but Viktor heard him clearly, and he couldn’t stop himself from grabbing his hand.

‘You saved me! You were so brave!’ he knew he was smiling the goofy grin Chris always claimed was heart-shaped, but he was too delighted to care. A beautiful boy had just saved him from the biggest asshole customer of the day.

The boy blushed, sudden and vivid, all the colour he’d lost in shock rushing back to his face at once. Viktor was painfully charmed. He was still holding his hand. 

‘I- I just didn’t like how he was speaking to you, and I’ve been up all night, and I- I just spoke without thinking, I’m sorry if I got you in trouble.’ Even his stuttering was charming, his slight accent thickening with every stumble.

Viktor waved a hand in front of his face like brushing away an insect.

‘Don’t worry about it, people say that all the time. He just wanted a free drink.’

The boy didn’t look terribly convinced, and he dropped his gaze bashfully to the counter top. He seemed to notice then that Viktor was holding his hand, and he gave a little squeak of surprise. Viktor squeezed once, and let him go.

‘So really, what can I get you?’

It took the boy a second to rally, before he met Viktor’s eyes again.

‘Umm. Just a large latte please?’

Excellent! Easy, but not too quick that he wouldn’t have a moment to linger over it. 

‘And a name for the cup?’

‘Ah- Yuuri.’

‘ _Yuuri_ ,’ Was it too soon to break out the sexy voice? Absolutely not. ‘It’s on me today, _Yuuri._ It’ll just be a moment.’

There was that blush again. It was absolutely delicious. 

It only took a moment to make the latte. What took longer was deciding what, exactly, to write on it, and what latte art to leave on the top. 

Viktor slid the cup and a lid over the counter, and watched Yuuri as he noticed the intricate heart on the top. Making him blush was very quickly becoming an addiction. 

‘I hope you like it, _Yuuri._ Let me know if it’s not to your liking.’ The wink might have been overkill, but the noise Yuuri made was worth it. 

The noise he made when he discovered what was written on the cup, right as he was walking out the door was even better.

_My hero, thanks for saving me! Call me sometime? 07xxxx-xxxxx Viktor <3 _

* * *

The bar was a particular favourite of Viktor’s. It was busy, but not so busy you couldn’t find a table, and the music was soft enough that it was easy to carry a conversation without shouting at anyone. Usually, it was a great place to be.

That night, not so much. 

Viktor sat at the bar waiting for Chris to finish his shift. Normally, he’d have a nice time relaxing with a glass of wine and people-watching. The staff all knew him and wouldn’t bother him, the other regulars recognised him too. A Thursday night was usually a perfectly fine night to exist by yourself without any bother. The guy on the other end of the bar seemed oblivious to these facts. He was tall, and his hair was gelled up in frosted spikes. His collar was popped, and he stank of cologne at a distance. 

Every time Viktor so much as glanced up from his phone he was there, craning his neck to try and catch Viktor’s eye. If he was successful, he would tip his head backwards as though trying to beckon Viktor over. He winked, and smiled, and even once, to Viktor’s disgust, blew a kiss. He knew that the guy had tried to send him at least one drink, had seen him talking to the bartender for too long, looking cross, but thankfully he had refused to do it. He would have to leave an extra-generous tip tonight. 

The guy was starting to up his antics, doing more to draw Viktor’s attention. Viktor looked around the room feeling harried, he wished Chris could hurry up, but there was still half an hour left to his shift and he was upstairs somewhere, too far away to rescue him. 

The door banged open, briefly catching the attention of everyone in the room, and a man hurried in, looking slightly embarrassed to have caused a fuss. He moved quickly to the far side of the room and sat down at a small table, pulling his phone out straight away. 

‘How could someone as gorgeous as you be alone? Looking for some company, sweetheart?’ 

The man was way too close now, his breath stank of beer and was damp against Viktor’s cheek. He must have made his way over when Viktor was distracted by the newcomer. Viktor held in a shudder, and pushed back from the bar. He scooped up his jacket, but left his half-finished wine behind.

‘Nope.’

He brushed past the guy without another word, deftly dodging the hand that reached for his arm and ignored everything he tried to say.

_Please let this work. Help me stranger, you’re my only hope._

Viktor slid into the seat across from the newcomer and smiled as winsomely as he possibly could. The man looked startled, fumbling his phone in surprise. 

‘Hi! I’m Viktor. Could you please pretend to be my date so I can get this creep to leave me alone?’ He capped this by covering the man’s hand with his own and gave a bright, false laugh.

The man continued to stare at him for a moment as though processing what he’d said, before he narrowed his eyes, looking almost comically determined. He gave a sharp nod, and then smiled sweetly, twisting his arm until he held Viktor’s hand in his own.

‘I’m Yuuri. I’m your _date_. Where’s the creep?’ he laughed too, but his eyes were serious where they were fixed on Viktor’s face.

Viktor gave a sigh of relief, and gave Yuuri a genuine grin.

‘Over by the bar, with the hair and the dumb shirt. Is he looking at me still?’ Yuuri laughed again, and glanced over towards the bar.

‘He is. He looks a little annoyed. What did he say to you?’ he sounded concerned, even as he smiled. 

‘Nothing terrible, he was just persistent in trying to get my attention, and I’d rather not deal with that right now, if it’s all the same to you.’ Viktor said through his teeth, tilting his head coquettishly in case he was still watching. Yuuri squeezed his hand, and nodded again.

‘Of course. Anything you need.’ 

Oh, but that was a sweet thing to say. Viktor looked a little closer at his unlikely saviour. He really was very cute, with sweetly round cheeks, a sharp jawline, and beautifully expressive dark eyes. Viktor fleetingly wished it was just a little brighter, so he could tell for sure what colour they were. His hand was warm in Viktor’s own. Really there was no need for them still to be holding hands, but neither seemed inclined to let go. 

‘You’re doing plenty, thank you Yuuri.’

Was that a blush spilling over his cheeks? It was hard to tell in the dim light of the bar. The candle on the table did little to brighten the space between them. 

Yuuri leaned back, looking suddenly shy. 

‘Would you like anything to drink? He doesn’t seem to be looking anymore, but you’re welcome to sit with me as long as you like.’ Even his voice was bashful. Viktor had almost forgotten why he’d come over in the first place. 

‘Shouldn’t I get the drinks, given it was me that intruded on your night?’

Yuuri shook his head quickly, and smiled, looking at him from under his lashes. It felt a little like getting the wind knocked out of him, being looked at like that. 

‘My treat. You stay here, I’ll be right back.’ 

Viktor briefly watched him walk away, feeling a little embarrassed to be ogling someone who was being so kind to him, but he couldn’t help it. Yuuri looked soft, and his thighs were a wonder, flexing under his tight jeans with every step. Viktor pulled his attention back firmly to the tabletop, very aware of his own blush across his nose.

_Be cool Vitya. Don’t be that guy. Yuuri’s being nice and helping you, don’t scare him._

‘Alone again. We can’t keep meeting like this.’ 

Viktor jumped. The guy from the bar had taken Yuuri’s seat, and was staring at him with the sleaziest grin Viktor had ever seen plastered across his face. 

‘I’m not alone. You’re in my date’s seat. Leave.’ Viktor tried his best to always be polite, but there were limits to even his good manners. 

‘Aw, don’t be like that baby. You and I make much more sense together. I’m Bradley.’ _Bradley_ went to pick up Viktor’s hand, but he snatched it back to his chest and glared. 

‘That’s not for you to say. Leave me alone.’

Bradley’s face grew cloudy, his brows lowered as he frowned. 

‘Don’t be like that, I’m just being nice.’

Viktor opened his mouth, fully ready to bite his head off, when a voice interrupted him.

‘Is he bothering you, darling?’

Yuuri was back, two glasses of red wine in his hands. He was glaring at Bradley. Bradley smiled at him, and leaned back in Yuuri’s seat, lounging smugly.

‘Can’t expect a pretty guy like him to be alone all night. Finders keepers.’

Viktor and Yuuri both blinked at him, twin expressions of disgust and shock arresting their features.

‘ _Finders keepers?_ ’ said Yuuri, tilting his head to the side the way Makkachin did when she heard a strange noise. Viktor couldn’t look away from him, suddenly excited to see what he would do. ‘I thought your hair was the most tasteless thing about you, but there you go. Lowering the bar even further. I’m almost impressed.’ 

Viktor couldn’t help it. He laughed, his ugliest, most ridiculous laugh. The one he usually tried not to reveal until at _least_ the fifth date, if ever. Yuuri’s eyes flicked towards him, a dimple revealing itself in his cheek briefly as he suppressed a smile. He looked back at Bradley, who had flinched back from him in shock as he’d spoken, but was now leaning forwards again. Viktor spoke before he could get a word in. 

‘Losers weepers, Chadley. Off you go now,’ he didn’t look at him as he spoke. Yuuri was far more interesting. 

‘It’s _Bradley_ ,’ he hissed, standing up sharply. Viktor looked at him long enough to make it obvious he was judging his outfit, before he rested his chin on his hand and extended the other to Yuuri, accepting the glass of wine he offered with a sweet smile. 

Bradley made a motion as though he intended to knock his shoulder against Yuuri’s as he passed him by, but Yuuri stepped neatly aside just as he did, knocking him off balance. Bradley wobbled alarmingly, but caught his balance and stormed off. Yuuri sat back down and took a deep drink from his glass. 

Viktor fluttered his eyelashes at him. Chris claimed he was bad at it, that it made him look like one of those baby dolls that blinked when you moved them, if it was broken, but Yuuri’s cheeks went ruddy in the dim light again, and his eyes grew very wide behind his glasses. Clearly, Chris was a lying liar who lied.

‘That’s twice you’ve saved me now, _Yuuri,_ ’ purred Viktor, reaching across the table again to lay his fingertips delicately on the back of Yuuri’s hand. ‘How on earth can I make it up to you?’ 

‘Ah-’ the confidence that had radiated from Yuuri while he spoke to Bradley seemed to have abandoned him. Someone shy was left behind, once more looking sweetly up at Viktor from under lowered lashes. ‘You don’t have to make anything up to me, I was happy to help.’ 

‘Still,’ said Viktor, flicking his hair so it caught the light. Yuuri’s eyes followed the line of it down to his shoulder. ‘I want to.’ 

‘Well…’ Yuuri looked at the table as he spoke, a helpless smile spilling over his face. ‘If that’s the case… stay for a second drink?’ 

Viktor grinned at him.

‘Gladly.’

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Obviously, this is unfinished and I just wanted it out of my wips folder because it was making me sad, but a kudos or a comment would still be nice c:
> 
> catch me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/raedear_writes)
> 
> or on [tumblr](raedear.tumblr.com), where I'm currently ridiculously obsessed with the Old Guard. Come talk to me about yoi, or Nicky and Joe's precious faces.


End file.
